This invention relates to a closure unit for sealing a container such as a barrel of draft beer. More particularly, the invention relates to a closure of the same general type as shown in our U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,351; such a closure serving to seal a relatively large opening through which the barrel may be cleaned, filled and tapped.